The Dark Angel: Gong Men City
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Sakura begins to have strange dreams of what she believes to be lost memories of her childhood. When Shadow and the Furious Five find out that Sakura is being held captive, they embark on a journey to save her and stop Shen from taking over China. -CANCELED-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Somewhere Only She Knows**

**Here's how the story begins so I hope you like! Cause I Worked Really Hard On It!:**

The Zhou clan was busy getting everything ready for the Nadeshiko's arrival. Everything in the household had to be perfect for her arrival, not one mistake. "Lord Lotus, Lady Ling is this alright?" asked a servant "Yes it's perfect." said Lotus "Thank you for your hard work." said Lady Ling with a smile "You are most welcome besides we had to make this special for her arrival." said the servant "But it is also an honor to have the famous magician in our presence." "Yes, it is an **honor**." said Ling as she nodded. "Have you informed our son?" asked Lotus "Yes sir" said the servant "He is getting ready now." "Good." he said, "You are dismissed for now." The servant bows and he leaves the Lord and Lady be with a few other servants.

"Lotus? Are you sure this will all work out?" she asked. Lotus turns to Ling and he gives her a smile. "Don't worry about it my love," he said, "Everything will work out just fine." At that moment the sound of the arrival rings on the gong. The doors open to a women wearing a robe with a Japanese design on it; long dark sliver hair up to the waist with emerald green eyes. Next to her was a young girl that shared the same eyes as her; short light brown hair and she was wearing a white dress with a cherry blossom design on it with a matching headband. "Welcome Lady Nadeshiko" said Lotus with his arms in his sleeves "You are right on time." "Oh really?" said Nadeshiko with her arm behind her head "I thought I was behind schedule."

Lotus laughs a little with his wing to his mouth. "No you were not late this time." said Lotus. Ling notices the young girl next to Nadeshiko; "Nadeshiko, who is the young one?" she asked nicely. "Oh, right I never mentioned her. This is my daughter" she said with a smile "Why don't you tell them your name sweetie?" The young child let's go of Nadeshiko's hand and she up in front of Ling and Lotus and she gave them a nice smile. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura." she said as she bowed "It's a pleasure meet you." Lotus and Ling look at each other, than they look at her.

"What a lovely daughter you have." Lotus said as he patted her head "She has the same eyes as you." "I know I get that a lot." Nadeshiko said with a warm smile. "Now if I'm mistaken the name Sakura is a name after a flower?" he asked; Nadeshiko nods her head. "That name is perfect for your child." said Ling filled with joy. Just as they were talking they heard running footsteps. They all turned around to see the son of Lotus and Ling. He was wearing a silver robe with a design of dragons at the tip of sleeves; He had white and at the tip of his feathers he had a red and black design; he was eight years old so of course he is not as tall as them. He was breathing heavily since he ran all the way from his room to where they were. "Sorry I'm late." he said as he caught his breath "I didn't know the time so I-" "That's all right son, your right on time." said Lotus. The young peacock turns his head to see Nadeshiko.

"Mother, father is this the person you spoke of." he asked as he turns his head to them. "Yes, and she has bought someone else with her." said Ling. The white peacock looks closely at Nadeshiko and he sees Sakura standing in front of Nadeshiko. "Her name is Sakura." said Lotus "She is going to stay with us for a while." The white peacock walks up to Sakura and he was surprised that she just stayed right where she was; usually other children would be afraid of his presence. "Why don't you introduce yourself to her?" asked Ling. The white peacock looks at his mother and he gives her the butterflies in his stomach look.

When he looks back at Sakura, he was surprised to see that her little hand was sticking out in the air waiting for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." she said with a warm smile "I'm Kinomoto Sakura." The white peacock paused in his thoughts for a minute or two, than he gives a smile back to her. "Nice to meet you" he said as he put his right wing around her little hand "My name is Shen." The two of them shake hands, when little Sakura suddenly hugs him. Shen was in shock for a second than with a smile he hugs her back. "I hope we can become good friends." said Shen as slowly closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Palace (Sakura)

Sakura waking up from her slumber she finds herself in a room with the sunlight in the room right by the window. The last thing she remembers was saying goodbye to her new friends. When Shadow, Marik, Namu, Envy, San and her traveled through dimensions; there was a problem with the machine when they suddenly blasted through different parts of the wormhole. Sakura than remembers Shadow grabbing her hand and he tries to protect her from the blast. Than everything just faded to black. She than thought to herself if Shadow ended up in the place where she was, where ever she was.

She than hears the door slide open only to see a goat standing on its two legs; the goat was wearing a red purple robe, with a brown cane, and a long beard coming down it's chin. "Good your awake." said the goat. Sakura looks at the goat with her head tilted to the left; she could also tell by the sound of its voice that it was a lady. "Y-you can talk?" asked Sakura as she stammered. "Of course I can talk." she said, "How are you feeling young one?" Sakura didn't what was going on but since Sakura had a kind heart she just answered the goats question. "I'm feeling alright." she said, "Can you tell me where I am?" "You are in the palace of Gong Men City." she said as she stroked her beard "I found you and I brought you back here. Luckily your weren't injured."

"How long was I asleep?" asked Sakura "Your asleep for only a day." she answered. Sakura looks at the goat with a little curiosity in her eyes. "Who are you anyway?" Sakura asked politely "I'm a Soothsayer." she said, "What is your name?" "My name is Kinomoto Sakura," she said with a simile "Thanks for helping me." "Your are welcome." said the Soothsayer as she smiled back "Tell me, are by any chance a Phoenix Child?" Sakura was surprised that she would know something like that. She knows that the only people that knew were her friends and Shadi; but since she helped her she would be gladly to tell her.

"I am one, but how did you know?" said Sakura "I know because a Soothsayer can tell someone's future or fortune." the Soothsayer said "And I foretold that you and another Phoenix Child would come here." "What another?" asked Sakura, which she was desperate to know "Is he here?" "Yes, he is here but he is in a different area." the Soothsayer said. Sakura than sighed in relief; she was glad to know that someone else was in the dimension. She than thought to herself if it really was Shadow that ended up in this dimension. She kept asking herself 'Shadow, are you really here?'. But Sakura began to wonder if she was telling the truth; of course it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Um Soothsayer" she said with a nervous tone in her voice "Are you sure that there is another Phoenix Child here?" The soothsayer looks at Sakura and she gives her a smile "I know he is here." she said. Sakura than smiles back at her, and she can tell that she was telling the truth by the look in her eyes. "You must be hungry Sakura." said the Soothsayer "I'll get you something to eat" The soothsayer leaves Sakura in the room alone. Sakura lies against the wall and she looks out the window, thinking where Shadow and the others can be.

But then something caught her eye, as she looked below the city. She began to wonder why Gong Men City looked familiar to her; slowly she started to reach out to the city of Gong Men City like she was trying to grasp it, when she suddenly heard a sound of a peacock. She than saw a strange white peacock reaching out to her, and she could have sworn that the peacock yelled out her name almost as if it wanted her help. From the moment it started just ended; She put her hands to her chest and she clenched her hands. "Wh-what was that?" she said to herself "Who was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Valley of Peace (Shadow)

Shadow was right by a lake by a large temple; he was nearly dead, and his body was in a lot of pain. His eyes were nearly opened and his face looked pale; Blood from his chest bleed like a river into the lake. Blood came from his mouth and nose and they wouldn't stop bleeding; bruises were on his right leg and left arm and his bone in his leg were broken in two. He tried his best to crawl from water since it burned like fire to his wounds, he didn't care if his wounds hurt him all he can think about was finding Sakura, the only thing he had from her was a good luck charm she had made in Domino City. He attempted to stand on his feet but when he did he just fell on his back. He had tried so hard to breath and he tried not to sleep for eternity. But because of his blood he was forced to shut his eyes and sleep. As he slowly began to shut his eyes begins to hear footsteps in the grass. He slowly turns his head to see a blur of two; then everything went dark.

Shadow wakes up in an unfamiliar place from what appeared to be a small room. He found out that his body was less heavy and he was wearing a white robe and that his wounds were gone. He was in less pain now and he was able to move his legs. Having enough energy to stand he slowly gets out of the bed; he walks towards the door and he slides the door open only to find a hallway and doors leading to other rooms. He then sees a light at the end of the hallway. He walks towards the light only to find the sun in his eyes. Shadow quickly shields his eyes and after nearly blinding himself he slowly opens his eyes to see a world unfamiliar to him. Shadow looks around to see other temples like the one he was in, but the only difference it was some were big and some were small. He began to wonder if Sakura was there in one of the temple; so he decides to investigate the one closet to where he was.

Running over to the largest temple he began to hear banging sounds as well as voices. Knowing this it could be enemies. So he goes to investigate the voices. Shadow soon gets to the source, it appeared to be coming from inside the shrine; the door was open a little bit so he quietly walks inside being cautious. The inside looked a lot like a training room; there were a lot of obstacles within even on the celling. Shadow than heard the banging sounds were louder. He quietly walks to where the sounds were coming from. When he got there he saw something incredible. They were people just like him but the only difference was, they were all different species. There was a tiger, a snake, a monkey, a red-crowned crane, an insect, and the last was a very large panda that for some reason had a bunch of buns in his mouth. Shadow didn't want them to see him because he was afraid they might be enemies so he hides behind a pillar and he watches them and listens.

"HOW IS HE DOING THAT WITH HIS FACE?" the insect yelled. The panda puts a bun in his mouth and from the size of cheeks he looked like a huge chipmunk. With that he slams his fist on to the table with the chopsticks in his hand. "THRITY-EIGHT BEAN BUNS!" the panda said with his mouth full of buns. The five have cheered for his success in filling his mouth with all of those buns; in Shadow was impressed. "YES! A NEW RECORD!" said the insect "YOU MONSTER!" "KEEP GOING, HIT FORTY!" yelled the monkey with confidence "ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'LL NEVER HIT FORTY!" yelled the red-crowned crane with unconfidence "YOU GOT FORTY, I'M GOING TO GET TO FORTY!" said the panda as he took two buns from the bowl with two chopsticks.

"Do it!" said the tiger as if it was some kind of dare "NO PROBLEM!" said the panda and he puts the two buns in his mouth. Shadow began to grunts from the panda it didn't sound like he was actually going to it. "IN A MINUTE!" the panda said while holding up one finger. With a grunt he closes his mouth and he was able to fit forty buns in his mouth. The five shouted in glee when that had happened; Shadow couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The red-crowned crane walks over to the panda as he still has glee. "WELL DONE PO!" the red-crowned crane said as he hits him on the back. The buns fly out to the five and hit some of them; Shadow couldn't help but chuckle some more to himself.

Suddenly Shadow accidently losses balance and falls face first on the hard cold floor. Shadow gets up off the floor and rubs his face; when he looked up he sees that all of them were staring at him. "Well, well look who decided to wake up." Said the insect as he jumped on his shoulder.  
>Shadow gets up off the floor and he wipes himself off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you" Shadow said as he bows "I just woke up and I was just wondering where I was." "Oh no that's alright" said the snake "Anyway you're in the Valley of Peace now." "Yeah, you were bought here by Po after he found you near that lake." Said the red-crowned crane. "Really?" Shadow asked, "How long was I unconscious?" "You were asleep for 4 weeks." Said the tiger "Most of your wounds have healed; it was incredible how much they have healed, since they you have the energy to stand." "Now aside from all of that, mind telling us your name." asked the monkey. Shadow shakes his head and gives them a little smile. "My name is Shadow."<p>

He said, "How about you guys, what's your name?" "I'm Tigress, that's Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po." She said. "Nice to meet you." Said Shadow as he took a bow "By the way, Po was it?" said Shadow as he turned to him "When you found me did you happen to a young girl, about ten years old, and she is human?" Po than gives him a confused look. "Uh, no I didn't see her, sorry." Po said as he stammered Suddenly there was a sound of a gong from the outside. "Oh Master Shifu!" Po said "I gotta go see you guys later!" He ran towards the door and Po's friends told him 'see ya later' and waved at him. "You'll save those for me right?" Po asked as he ran out the door. After he left Shadow began to worry for Sakura, he wondered if she was okay, and he wondered if she was alive and if she was waiting for him.

Somewhere In The Mountains Of China:

In another sector of China there was a factory just outside of Gong Men City. There was an army of wolves and each one of them had metal over his shoulder; from a metal pot to a bell. They were dropping the metal in to a pot with lava so that the metal would melt. The wolves looked like they were preparing something, it could be anything. One wolf jumped up to an upper platform where you can a good view of the construction. He had kneeled for someone in the shadows. "It's almost done my Lord, but we've run out of metal." The person had turned making a metal clink as he walked. If you looked closely in the shadows you could see that he was wearing metal talons on his feet.

"Search the farthest villages!" he demanded "Find more metal! China will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Return of the Banished Lord (Sakura)

It has already been four weeks since the Soothsayer found Sakura. Since her original clothing got dirty she was wearing a robe up to her knees, and under it she was a somewhat puffy pants with bright red shoes; the robe had a lotus design, and on the back of the there was a dragon design; the robe had the color of bright indigo color. Since Sakura's energy has returned she decided to look for the Soothsayer and ask her if she could show her around. "I wonder where she could be?" she asked herself. Sakura looked and looked that's when she ran by a painting. She walks back to the painting and she looks at it with amazement. "What beautiful peacocks!" she said with glee "They have a beautiful colored feathers." But than she noticed that one peacock stood out in the picture. This peacock had no colored feathers at all, just the color of white and red.

That... peacock..." she said with a tired tone "Why... why does he look... familiar?" Sakura's head began to throb, and she starting to get a little dizzy. She than began to have a vision again, but it was different this time; this time it looked a... memory.  
>She saw herself hiding behind a statue and she herself giggling. Than she heard footsteps and they were coming closer; as they came closer the little took a quick peek and she hid again. Than Sakura sees a wing from the other side of the statue; the wing just goes on the little ones shoulder, and from the other side of the pillar raveling himself; it was the same white peacock from the painting. Sakura's eyes widen to her surprise, as she watched them both giggle with glee. "That peacock..." she thought "I...I...know...him..." Suddenly she heard a loud bang coming from the outside. Sakura quickly ran downstairs to see what had happened...<p>

One Hour Earlier:

On the outside of the palace beyond the gate, a white peacock was walking with his wings in his sleeves toward the gate. The guards had noticed his presence, and they charged at him with full strength; but with a wave of his wing they all dropped dead. As he walked towards the entrance he opens the gate with the metal talons on his feet. Masters Rhino, Crocodile (AKA CROC.) and Ox and the Soothsayer noticed that the intruder has breached the entranced. To there surprise it was someone familiar to them; they began to ask themselves 'Isn't that...?' and 'But I thought he was...?' "Good afternoon gentleman." he said "Now that we've got the peasantry's out of the way, please leave my house." "Your house?" Master Croc. asked. "Yes, didn't you see the peacock at the front door?" the intruder asked.

Turning to his right he sees the familiar face upon the Soothsayer. "Ah, there you are Soothsayer." he said with a grin "It seems your fortune telling skills are not as good as you thought." The Soothsayer slams her cane on the floor to show that she stands her ground. "We shall see..." she said, "You shall see old goat..." the intruder mumbled "Now, where were we?" "What do you want from here?" Master Ox asks "What is rightfully mine..." the intruder said "GONG MEN CITY!" The three masters looked at each other than they look back at him. "Gong Men is now under the council and we will protect it." said Master Rhino "Even from you." The intruder begins to laugh since he was happy that he wanted a challenge. "I'm so glad you feel that way!" said the intruder "Otherwise I would've dragged that here for nothing."

The wolves were dragging a large crate near where they were; the masters know that the intruder was up to no good. "What's in the box?" asked Master Ox with impatience "You want to see?" the intruder asked " It's a gift... well it's your parting gift, and that it will part you... part of you here, part of you there, and part of you way~ over there staining the wall!" "YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" yelled Master Ox as he jumps over to attempting to attack him. The intruder foresaw is attack; from his sleeve he flung a long piece of string, and it captured Master Ox's horn.

Master Crock. attempts to attack the intruder by jumping at him from behind; but the intruder jumps Master Crocks back making him fly in the opposite direction; he launches knives hidden within his feathers; Master Crock manages to block his attacks. Landing on the ground he takes out another weapon hidden within his sleeves; this time it was spear. The three attack at once, but because of the incredible agility he was able to beat them both.

He launches knives at Master Rhino; he manages to dodge and block the intruder's attacks, and he uses his hammer to attack the intruder. He manages to block the impact of the hammer, but the cause of the impact broke all of his hidden blades in his feathers. "Showoff..." the intruder said with a grin. "That is a warning," said Master Rhino "You are no match for our Kung Fu." "I agree..." the intruder said "But this is..." The intruder jumps over to the crate and breaks it open; the item inside a crate was a cannon. As Master Rhino prepares to block the attack, the intruder lights the cannon and the impact made Master Rhino, no more...

Present:

Sakura managed to get to the source of the loud noise. Sakura looks out the window only to find the masters and the Soothsayer caught. She carefully takes a good look at her enemies; she had soon realized that she was out numbered. "I need to get out of here and find Shadow," she thought "But the only problem is, I don't know my way around this place ". Sakura begins to hear footsteps coming from the entrance; knowing this she quickly finds a place to hide. A few of the wolves enter the palace with the one who is leading them. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw the intruder; she saw a similarity between the peacock she saw in the painting and from what she had seen now.

"That's the peacock I saw, in my dreams." she said to herself. Than without warning she accidently knocks something over; the Chief Wolf heard the noise and went to investigate. Sakura got scared and she didn't know what to do. She quickly looks around for a weapon, than she notices a piece of wood about the size of a bat; she picks it up and holds it close to her. As the Chief got closer she prepares to attack and make a break for it.

The Chief got close enough for Sakura to run up and hit him from behind; she slowly get's up and than with a scream she runs over to him and tries to hit him. He heard the scream from her so he turns around and grabs her arm and lifts her up off the ground. Sakura drops the weapon from her hand and the sound of its impact on the floor causes the others to turn around. "Well, well what do we have here." said the chief "Another pest." "What is it Lang?" the peacock said with annoyance. "I found this one trying to ambush us my Lord." Lang answered, "What should I do with her?" Sakura was very scared; she tried to free herself from his grip, but she couldn't do it. "Put her down..." said the peacock. Sakura and Lang both look at him and they were giving him the "Huh?" look.

"Sir?" Lang asked with one eyebrow up "You heard me didn't you?" the peacock said sarcastically "That's an order, not a suggestion you dog!" "But sir" said Lang "With do respect-" Lang was cut off when the peacock suddenly had a knife toward his neck. "Ye-yes sir!" Lang said with a gulp. He put's Sakura down on the ground, as her legs touched the floor she was beginning to shake in her shoes. The young peacock walks over to Sakura with his wings in his sleeves. "I knew one of these days you would return." said the peacock "It's been a very long time, Sakura." She than stopped her shaking and she tilted her head slightly to the right, and she began to wonder how he knew her name.

"You know me?" she stammered. The young peacock laughs only a little than he just sighs. "Just as I thought." he said, "It seems that some of your memories have been forgotten."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"However, I'm certain that some of your memories that had slept have been awakened."

"Memories that have slept?"

"Tell me my dear friend, do you remember my name?"

Sakura got a little confused for a second or two; she wondered why he would ask her something like that. "I asked you question." he said, "What is my name?" Than her memories began to flash at her again, this time it was different. She was at the entrance of the palace; she looks and sees a woman with silver gray hair, and she also sees the other peacocks from the painting. She than sees her and the white peacock shaking hands. She heard the young peacock introduce himself to her little self than it just ended.

She opened her eyes to see that she was back where she was; she looks up at the young peacock and looks into his eyes seeing that his and the little peacock were the same colors. "...Shen?" she said with a soft tone in her voice; Shen begins to chuckle to himself. "It seems that your memories have awakened after all." Shen said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gong Men City Chapter 3: The Pendent**

_**(Shadow)**_  
><em><strong>5 Days after the take over...<strong>_

It has already been 5 weeks since Shadow's recovery. He was now wearing a silver samurai uniform with a Ying-Yang symbol on the back. He was just resting on the grass in the shade of a tree. Shadow looked at the clouds in the sky, and recalled back at the orphanage Sakura and him would always count the number of clouds that were up in the sky. He than held up his good luck charm the Sakura had made for him. He held it by the string and held it up to the clouds. "Sakura..." he said with a deep sigh "If only you could give me some kind of sign that you are here." He than heard footsteps from the grass; Shadow quickly sat himself up only to see that it was Po. "Hey, how you doing?" Po said "Hey." Shadow replied as he turned back to look at the clouds. Po looked in the same direction that Shadow was looking in. "What are you looking at?" Po asked in confusion. "The clouds." He replied,

"Oh, you like clouds? I mean they kind of remind you of, you know, big puffy things, like pillows, and even dumplings."

"Yeah, and I was also thinking about someone."

"Oh, well, whom were you thinking about?"

"A really good friend of mine. She and I would always name the shape of each cloud."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and sometimes she would actually say to me that, she would sometimes see herself flying through the air."

"Yeah, sounded like she really wanted to be up there with the clouds than?"

"You could put it that way."

Shadow had paused for a minute and looked at Po with a suspicion look. "What? What's the matter?" Po asked "Is there something on my face cause if there is it's probably the cookies I had for dessert after lunch." "No, it's not that." Shadow said with a chuckle "Something tells, you didn't just come up here just so you could get to know me." "Oh yeah, I guess I was getting a little off topic." Po said as he put his paws together, and rubbed them "Master Shifu told me as long as your going to stay here, he put you under my watch, or technically everyone's watch, since uh you know-" "I get it." Shadow interrupted "So in other words, you and everyone else that I meet, are going to babysit me?" "Pretty much, I mean you could put it that way." Po said, "He also said that you could help us with our hero work as long as you are here."

"Really?" Shadow had asked. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes." Suddenly they both hear a familiar voice in the distance. It was Tigress coming towards them in a hurry. "Shadow! Po!" She called "What is it?" Shadow asked her as he got up. "Bandits!" she said, "They are approaching the musicians village!" "Danger." Po said with a serious look "Tell them to start some fighting music there cause it is on!" Po turns to Shadow and gives him a smile "Well it looks like we may see you in action after all!" He said. "Yeah, it's your lucky day." Shadow said smiling back at him "Alright let's go!" Po cried out "No snack stops this time." Tigress reminded him. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said to him. Po took notice of that and he laughed out loud. "Snack stops." Po said sarcastically "I don't know what she is talking about" "Yeah, right" Shadow said as he began to run in the direction to where they were heading.

Spears rocketed in to the roofs like a bullet from a gun. Appearing in the mist were a pack of Wolves from left and right landing on top of the houses. Lang the chief wolf had landed near the cliff to where the village had ended. "Get all the metal you can find!" he ordered. The wolves followed orders from the Alpha and they began to search every house and robbed them of there metal. They took instruments made of metal, gongs, and bells, everything that was metal. When they were done they rendezvous with the Alpha Wolf at the cliff. Right before they were about to leave Lang had felt a rock against his head. "Who did that!" he demanded. He felt another rock again. He turned to see that it was Shadow who threw the rock at his head. Shadow was just standing there with one hand around his back, and the other hand was throwing the rock up and down.

"You guys mind telling me what you want with those souvenirs?" Shadow taunted. Lang looked at him with annoyance, when all of a sudden he saw 6 figures falling from the distance landing right behind him. Everyone in the village cheered at the sight of the six. "The Dragon Warrior!" one villager cried. "The panda?" Lang said, "That's absurd." "My fist hungrys for justice." Po had said as he lifted his hand; the group heard an unexpected sound. They all slowly turned to Po since it was coming from him. "Uh..." Po said "That was my uh... Fist." "GET THEM!" Lang ordered. All of the wolves bolted at the group. Without warning Shadow sprung into action kicking one wolf under the face than using the same wolf to throw him right at a group. Po of course got amazed at the sight of that but quickly got his head back in the game when punched a wolf in the nose.

Shadow ran right to one of the wolves and began throwing punches at them. Within seconds he had knocked them all down, but than he found himself surrounded by them. They all jumped at once to put him down, when they suddenly hit each other. Po was about to get stabbed by on of the wolves, when his own comrade attacked him. Po turned around to attack the guy but than he just fell over reveling that it was Shadow that had just saved his life. "Did you just do that?" Po had said in amazement "LOOK OUT!" Shadow had yelled as he went right through him to punch an attack from the wolf. Po and Shadow both looked at each other and they both nodded their heads. Wolves from left and right charged at them with all the weapons that they had. Shadow stopped a wolf from stabbing him in the back, and he took his duel sword.

Po and Shadow began to attack side-by-side doing double the damage. Po threw kicks as Shadow ducked Po's kicks and tripped the wolves that had tried to surprise him. Po than picked Shadow up from under is shoulders. Shadow lifted his legs knocking over two of the wolves. Shadow than jumped on top of the wolves and blocked there attacks with his swords. Shadow countered every attack that they threw at him, when he suddenly heard a howl coming from Lang. The metal that was tied up than began to be lifted into the air. "CRANE!" Po yelled, "I'M ON IT!" Crane replied. With his incredible speed he was able to catch up with the stolen metal and he cut the rope. Po ran and jumped to catch the metal that fell; following behind him was Viper, Monkey, and Tigress. Po grabbed the metal, Viper wrapped herself around his ankle, Monkey grabbed her tail, and Tigress grabbed his tell stopping them from falling from the cliff. She than threw them right back on to land.

The last of the wolves had retreated; everyone in the village cheered at their victory. But Lang however wasn't finished. He ran to the group with his hammer in the air. "I got him!" Shadow said as he ran toward him. But than suddenly caught his eye as he prepared to attack. There was something dangling on his wrist. It looked like a necklace; it had a silver lining combined with gold. The necklace had a circle and inside that circle was star. Shadow than froze knowing where that necklace came from. The next he knew he fell right on the ground by the impact of the hammer. "Chew on that kid!" Lang laughed as he retreated with the last of the metal. Shadow slowly got up when Tigress helped him. Everyone in the group went to go check on him. "Are you okay?" Viper asked in a worried tone. Shadow turned to her and he nodded his head.

"Your not hurt, are ya kid?" Mantis asked him. No words came from Shadow, as he was still frozen. "Is there, something wrong?" Tigress asked him. There was a moment of silence among them. "He was wearing it..." Shadow said, "He was wearing her pendent." They all looked at each other, wondering what he was talking, and whom he was talking about.

Hours Later, Outside of the Palace

Shadow pacing back and forth for God knows how long, as the others watched him. Shifu had come back from his meditation when he noticed that they were all watching Shadow pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" he asked. Crane turned to him, and walked towards him. "It's Shadow Master Shifu." Crane had answered, "There is something troubling him. He keeps saying that the people that had attacked the village earlier were wearing something that belonged to his friend." Shifu walks towards Shadow, and Shifu tapped him on the shoulder with his staff. Shadow looked down to see that he was standing next to him. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "Yes, there is a problem!" Shadow said "That wolf, he was wearing Sakura's pendent!" Shifu got confused for a second.

"Sakura?" Shifu asked him "My friend, my friend that was with me!" Shadow said as he started to pace back and forth again. "She was the one that was missing the person I am looking for! And there is a chance she is with whoever that wolf was!" "Calm down Shadow." Shifu said, "How did you know that the pendent had belonged to her?" "She told me herself." Shadow said "She said her mother gave it to her right before she died. But if he was wearing her pendent than that means..." Suddenly a goose that had worked for them ran to Master Shifu with an urgent message. "What is it?" Shifu asked him. "It's from Gong Men City sir" he had replied, "It's an emergency!" Reliezing this Shifu took the scroll from the goose and he opened it. He read the message and the group fell into silence. "Is something wrong?" Po asked "Are you familiar with the master of Gong Men City?" Shifu asked

"Master Thundering Rhino?"

"Yes."

"Son of legendary Flying Rhino?"

"Yes."

"And the slayer of the Valley of Woe?"

"His dead."

"... Whoa."

Everyone was in shocked even Shadow when they had heard the horrible news. "B-but that's impossible." Crane said, "Rhinos horn is impervious to any technique." Tigress assured him. "This was no technique" Shifu said, "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. Unless he is stopped, this could the end of Kung Fu."


End file.
